


Surprise, surprise!

by ItsKarla



Series: RememberingRobron2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robron and their lay-by, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKarla/pseuds/ItsKarla
Summary: “Just for the record,“ Robert starts and holds his hands up, a smirk starts tugging at the corners of his mouth, “you stole a car-”“Borrowed it!““-to have sex in it?!“———Spoiler: yep, he did 😈My attempt on day 1 for the RememberingRobron2020 3 day bonanza:"Do you trust me?“
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: RememberingRobron2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991065
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Surprise, surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I love that the next days won‘t be miserable on my fandom social media, because I really can’t stomach all this '1 year ago' stuff. 🥺  
> I‘d rather go for for happy content! So thanks to @like-the-first-time-i-kissed-you @howellobrien @sugdenlovesdingle @isaacslahey and @lizzzzoo on tumblr who came up with this idea! 🙏🏻
> 
> Day 1 is passion/lust.

“Do you trust me?”

Robert lowers the iPad slowly and lifts his eyes to his boyfriend who just came home after work and is now grinning at him smugly. 

“Is this a trick question?“ Robert frowns.

Aaron rolls his eyes and huffs. “Seriously, Robert?“

He puts the tablet aside and holds his palms up in a peace offering gesture. “Alright, fine then. Course I trust you, Azza. What‘s this about?“

The mischievous grin is back on his favourite face, the blue eyes are sparkling. 

“Come with me,“ Aaron says secretively.

His deep voice is barely a raspy whisper, shooting straight to Robert‘s groin. 

Feeling his curiosity taking the upper hand, he gets up from the sofa. He can‘t help but smile at Aaron‘s excitement. 

“This better be good,“ Robert threatens, but there is no real heat in his voice. 

Aaron steps behind him and presses something over Robert‘s eyes. It‘s a blindfold, he realises when he feels how his boyfriends ties a knot at the back of his head. Then Aaron gently puts his hands on his lower back and steers him carefully through the living room. 

“Really? Jesus, what‘s next! Pin The Tail On The Monkey?“ Robert laughs, “or Blind Man‘s Bluff? You know my birthday is in April, right?“ 

“Oh, shut up, you…“ his boyfriend snorts.

Robert feels the air getting colder, the ground under his feet changes. They must have left the Mill. He is honestly intrigued now what this is all about. But still, Robert can‘t help but feel a little be stupid, how he is stumbling along, totally helpless. 

“Aaron, where are we going?!” he asks impatiently.

“You‘re gonna find out-” Aaron stops him, “now!”

The blindfold is being pulled down. Instead of the classic ‘tadaaa’ his grumpy boyfriend manages a “there you go”.

There is a Porsche in their driveway. A 911, to be precisely. A _historic_ 911, a bloody thing of pure beauty. Even under the pale moonlight, he recognises the colour as a royal blue. Robert's mouth falls open in utter shock. 

“It‘s a 911,“ Aaron points out the obvious, but then: “1964 model.“

“No way!“ Robert breathes and his eyes go big. 

He takes a few careful steps towards the oldtimer as if his sheer presence could cause her any harm. Holy shit is this an amazing car, Robert clicks his tongue. But suddenly all his thoughts come to a screeching halt and his rational thinking kicks back in.

“Fuck, did you steal her?“ he whispers towards Aaron. 

Before panic can get ahold of his body, his boyfriend rolls his eyes.

“Please,“ he makes as if this would be a totally absurd allegation, as if they didn‘t meet because he stole Robert‘s car back then. “I borrowed her.“

Borrowed, really? Robert sighs and gives him a long, exasperated look. 

“She was brought in the garage today, I fixed the problem already, but the owner doesn't pick her up until tomorrow,“ Aaron explains.

Robert shakes his head and stares at the car again. A 911, 1964 model. He didn‘t know someone around here was driving such a rare baby. 

He steps tentatively closer, lays his hand carefully on the bonnet. The metal is cool and smooth under his palm. Robert strokes over the left headlight. 

“I thought we could drive around a bit? And have a little… _fun_?“

Robert raises his eyebrows at that. “Fun?“ 

Aaron bites his lip, shoves his hands into the pockets of his tight black jeans and shrugs. He starts swaying innocently. 

“Just for the record,“ Robert starts and holds his hands up, a smirk starts tugging at the corners of his mouth, “you stole a car-”

“Borrowed it!“

“-to have sex in it?!“

His dick gives an interested twitch. Robert mirrors Aaron‘s movement subconsciously. He _knows_ this is a stupid idea. When that baby gets only so much as a little scratch or if Cain finds out, they‘re fucked. Totally, completely fucked. 

His boyfriend pulls his right hand out of his pocket again and holds it up, a silver key is dangling from a little chain. 

“What do you say?“ The voice sounds hoarse, seductive.

Sexy.

God dammit, Aaron is the incarnate temptation, really. And yeah, it‘s stupid, but it‘s also so so hot.

Robert closes the gap between them with three big strides and kisses him fiercely. Aaron goes pliant in his embrace, opens his mouth willingly for Robert to lick into it. The blood is rushing down quickly now.

“My dirty little grease monkey,“ Robert whispers against the wet lips. 

Then he snatches the keys from Aaron‘s hand with a grin and goes to the driver‘s side. His boyfriend smiles back before they get in. Robert feels like giddy teenagers again, who is secretly smoking the first cigarette behind the Cricket Pavilion. 

Robert turns the key and the sound of the engine roars up. He softly caresses the steering wheel and the dash board and whistles. Whoever owns this baby must have put a fortune in it, because this one is in top condition. 

It feels unreal, so much different than cars nowadays, without all the drivers assistants. There aren’t even headrests and the seats are so soft, they feel more like armchairs than actual car seats. 

“This is an incredible car,“ he says to Aaron, who smiles back at him. 

Robert drives the Porsche cautiously, goes slow. He fully intends to enjoy this, there is no rush. Plus, he really does _not_ want to find out what happens if they dent it somehow. 

He pulls over at their lay-by and switches the Porsche off. The lights go out and since it is already dark outside, Robert can only see black silhouettes inside.

“So, about that fun part…“ he starts, but doesn‘t get much further.

Aaron lunges at him and kisses him. Robert hums into his mouth and takes his face into his hands. He loves the scratch of Aaron‘s stubble under his palms and softly strokes along the jawline with his thumbs. 

During the drive Robert‘s arousal flagged down, but now the heat starts spreading from his groin again.

Aaron is an excellent kisser, passionate and still gentle. He knows how to use the perfect amount of tongue, just right to set all of Robert‘s nerves on fire. 

His hands start wandering, they caress the warm skin on Aaron’s neck and rub over his marvellous pecs. Robert stops there, rubs his palms over the fabric of the black shirt and feels the nipples harden. Aaron moans quietly and puffs his chest out, to get more pressure off Robert's hands.

Eager.

He grins into Aaron‘s mouth, their lips never parting, as he strokes down and down and down… 

“Fuck,“ he whispers.

Aaron is rock hard in his jeans. Robert can‘t resist and rolls the ball of his thumb slowly over the bulge. The mewl he gets in return is beautiful. 

“Was fantasizing about this all day,“ Aaron breathes barely audible. “Want you.“

“Yeah?“ he whispers back, just to hear it _again_. 

“Yeah. Want you.“

And boy, Aaron does not beat around the bush, because his hands are immediately fumbling with Robert‘s fly. The jeans get opened quickly and he gasps when the pressure of the denim is gone. Aaron pulls the fabric of his boxer‘s down and his cock springs free. 

His boyfriend gives him a quick peck, before he shifts around on his seat to dive down. Robert lets out a little cry when Aaron swallows him down in one go. 

The mouth feels amazing, so smooth and wet and hot. Aaron starts sucking him off, his head bobs up and down.

Robert wants to lean back, but damn - no headrest, so all he can do is push his right hand up to the ceiling of the Porsche, while his left hand grabs Aaron‘s curls.

With a slurping noise, Aaron pulls almost off and swirls his tongue around the head. He knows it drives Robert insane. 

“Yes, fuck!“ 

A hand sneaks up along the jean cladded leg and pushes right against Robert‘s balls and perineum. 

He starts grinding and rolling his hips up into Aaron‘s mouth. The message is received quickly, his boyfriend sucks him in again, swallows around his cock.

Robert‘s eyes roll back in his head as he starts carefully fucking Aaron‘s face. That mouth feels like heaven. With Aaron‘s skills it doesn‘t take long for Robert to come undone. 

Pleasure is flushing through his body in hot waves, taking him higher and higher. 

“I‘m close,“ he croaks out between two broken moans.

His toes are curling in his shoes and he pats his hand helplessly against the ceiling, while his other pulls the curls. Aaron groans around his dick and Robert feels the vibrations everywhere.

Suddenly Aaron pulls off completely and Robert wants to whine when cold air hits his wet cock, but then the pressure against his balls increases and Aaron rubs his scruff against the shaft and the head and the scratch tips Robert over.

The orgasm rips through his body and he lets out a desperate shout. He‘s coming and coming and it feels endless. His heart might rip his chest in two and his abs are twitching uncoordinatedly. Faintly he notices how Aaron is swallowing his cum.

Robert goes boneless on the seat, tries to catch his breath. His skin is tingling everywhere and his head feels floating like a balloon. 

When he finally lands back on earth, his cock is already tucked back into his pants and Aaron is kissing his neck. 

“God, Aaron,“ he pants, grabs him and kisses him.

He tastes himself on Aaron‘s tongue and that should be gross, but in fact it‘s damn hot. His spent dick tries to twitch, but it‘s too sensitive now. Robert hisses and decides to return the favor. 

They keep kissing while he opens the buttons of Aaron‘s jeans. The erection is poking eagerly already against his hands. 

Robert notices a wet patch and rubs his thumb over the fabric right where Aaron is leaking.

With a swift motion the aching cock is freed and Robert wraps his hand around it. He loves giving hand, loves how Aaron feels so thick and hot and pulsing under his touch. And oh, he does love his boyfriend‘s reaction. That little hiccuped moan he gets when he starts stroking.

Knowing that it‘s too dry to be fully pleasurable, Robert pulls off again to spit into his palm. He rubs it all over Aaron‘s cock, until it‘s wet with saliva everywhere.

Suddenly there are lights when a car is approaching. Robert didn‘t notice any traffic while Aaron was blowing him, he was too far gone to care, but now he feels his boyfriend tensing up. 

The blue eyes are squeezed shut, a deep frown is on his forehead, his mouth is slack. The lips are still puffy from the blowjob. Aaron looks totally blissed out, while Robert jerks him off. When the car passes them, Aaron lets out a loud groan and his hips are trembling. 

Then they are surrounded by darkness again. The original plan was to go down and return the blowjob, but now another idea springs to Robert‘s mind.

“Hmm… you liked that, didn‘t you?“ he purrs sweetly.

Robert shifts closer - the missing central console makes it possible - and starts nibbling at the sensitive earlobe. 

“Did that turn you on?” he whispers into Aaron‘s ear, causing his boyfriend to shudder, “the thought of the driver seeing us?“

The high-pitched moan he hears is confirmation enough. He jerks the cock a bit rougher, filthy squelching sounds are filling the car. 

There are lights approaching again, this time from behind. It‘s enough for Robert to see and he spits down on Aaron‘s cock again.

“What if they see us, huh?“ he whispers while the light goes brighter and the engine louder. He adds a little twist in the movement of his hand.

“Rob-!“ Aaron groans. His chest is heaving and he‘s sucking in the air loudly. 

God, he’s really getting off on this. Knowing that Robert hit the nerve, is thrilling. He always suspected that the thought of getting caught was what spurred Aaron on to have sex with him in the garage or the Cricket Pavilion, but now Robert has it confirmed. Confirmed by the throbbing, leaking cock in his hand and the twitching torso of his boyfriend.

“What if they see _you_ like this?“ he continues with a low voice, “so desperate to come…“

Aaron whimpers and starts humping into Robert‘s fist.

“That‘s it,“ he hums, his cock is trying to get hard again, “fuck into my fist.“

And Aaron does. When the car passes, he is snapping his hips up in a frantic rhythm, not being able to hold the raspy moans in. 

“Anybody could see you like this…“ Robert keeps breathing and tightens his grip around Aaron‘s cock, “gagging to cum through my fist. I bet you were hard all day at work, thinking about this, leaking into your pants, hoping that no one would notice…”

“Rob!“ 

Aaron‘s body twitches and jerks, hot seed is coating Robert‘s hand and he keeps stroking his boyfriend through his orgasm. 

Aaron collapses against his shoulder and Robert plants little pecks on his sweaty forehead and temple. 

“Fuck,“ Aaron wheezes out, “fuck.“

He starts squirming and flinching, because Robert is still touching his sensitive cock.

“Stop it,“ he laughs breathlessly and tries to bat the hand away.

A grin spreads on Robert‘s face. Well, well, well, that little hand job was truly enlightening. Who would have guessed that about his grumpy, emotionally constipated boyfriend? Silent waters and all that. Robert makes a mental note to use this knowledge more often in the future.

Maybe next time he would blow him in the pub toilet.

The thought alone is exciting and makes his body tingle with arousal. Robert is half hard again and that was really a short recovery period, even for him. 

They drive back in silence, Aaron is still wrung out, resting against Robert‘s shoulder. 

He switches the engine off as soon as the Porsche is back in the garage, safe and sound, thank God. Robert lets out a little relieved sigh. 

He gets out of the car just when Aaron has closed the wooden door. He switches on the light of the garage and walks over to Robert for a kiss.

“Well, that was really kinda surprising,“ Robert smirks.

“Yeah? Did you like it?“ Aaron smiles and Robert melts at how shy he suddenly is again. So freaking adorable. 

He hums and leans in for another kiss and demonstrates how much he liked that episode with a roll of his hips. The friction feels heavenly on his erection that is still straining against the jeans.

“I really gotta shower now,“ Aaron laughs and slaps his chest playfully.

Robert‘s gaze flicks down to the crotch where he knows the sticky cum is drying in the black pants. 

He licks his lips, not wanting this little adventure to end yet. Suddenly he remembers the blindfold that is still dangling around his neck. It‘s a black silk scarf, he notices as he peers down. He wonders if this is one of Liv’s or if Aaron might have bought it while he unties the knot

Fuck. Maybe Aaron has bought it.

“Who says I‘m finished with you already?“ he whispers.

Aaron has barely time to frown, because Robert spins him around and bends him over the bonnet.

It doesn‘t matter whose scarf it is, he decides, all he knows is how fucking hot it looks wrapped around Aaron‘s wrists behind his back. 

~~~

Cain is sipping his coffee, while he enters the garage through the small door. The sight of the royal blue Porsche makes him stop for a second and marvel at the sheer beauty of the vehicle. What a babe. 

He takes a look around. His nephew isn‘t here although it‘s already 5 past 8. Typical.

There is something lying on the floor that doesn‘t belong in his garage. Cain frowns and bends down. It‘s a black scarf.

“What the fuck…“ he mutters.

Was someone in here? How dare someone break into _his_ garage, he thinks and feels anger boiling in him! At least the Porsche is still here. Cain gives the old lady a soft pat on the roof, before he struts into his tiny office, ignores the mess on his cramped desk and starts his computer. 

“Hiya,“ he hears his nephew while he clicks on the file.

Cain grunts a greeting back. The video player pops up and he uses the mouse to shuttle through the clip, while he takes another sip of his Americano. Investing in that surveillance camera was such a good idea, really.

Wait.

What the actual fuck is that?

Is that… Sugden?! And…

Cain spits his coffee over his keyboard and his papers. The vein on his neck starts pulsing.

“AARON!“

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
